Future work in the research of ferrosilicone occlusion for cerebral aneurysms, vascular malformations, and hypervascular tumors will be continued much along the same lines as in the past, except that different types of iron compounds will be tested in animals to study which, if any, has more ability to be effective by an external electromagnetic field. In this regard, we shall be working more closely with the scientists at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory in Pasadena. At the moment, they are in the process of constructing appropriate electronic instrumentation to carry out these basic researches. It is our belief, based on some in vivo experiments in dogs and bench experiments in the laboratory, that there is great promise if the ferromagnetic silicone material can be significantly influenced in electromagnetic fields. This will enhance the ability to produce intense necrosis of tissue, especially cancerous tissue, in a very localized, selective manner.